It's Germany! No, Wait
by ShadowSilverWolves
Summary: Italy really wants to frighten Germany this year, and Japan has given him the best idea yet! Halloween Oneshot. (Summary does NOT suck.)


**We do not own Hetalia! This is a fanfic written by both Shadow and Silver! We worked on the idea together and posted it as a Halloween special for all of our fabulous followers, fans, and internet friends! Y'all know who you are! Enjoy our twisted sense of humor!**

00000

Germany was almost sick and tired of what was going on around him. Sure, today was a holiday, but that did not mean that people had to go around decorating the whole place with pumpkins and inaccurate, cartoon-y ghosts and ghouls. If he tripped over another supposedly scary mask, someone was going to have some extra training to do. And it was not going to be fun.

With an annoyed grunt, he pushed open his office door, trying to forget the previous few Halloweens. It was Italy's sole purpose in life to try and scare him to death. The guy would come up with some terrifying idea that might have actually worked. However, the brunette nation usually ended up scaring himself and staying under the covers for most of the day.

"Let's hope he doesn't come up with something that will get himself hurt," Germany hoped, worrying for his friend's safety as he stepped into his office.

"Boo!"

Germany sighed and glared at his older brother, who was somehow suspended upside down from the ceiling, dressed in a vampire costume, complete with a set of fake fangs and a drawn-on scar going down the left side of his face. Walking around the human chandelier, Germany said not a word to him as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Oh, come on, West! Don't tell you weren't scared?" the Prussian complained, letting his arms hang down.

"Not in the slightest," was the only reply.

"Oh, phooey. Let me down, Spain." There was a clicking sound and Prussia fell to the floor with a _oomph!_ landing in a heap of black and red cape. He stood to his feet and flipped the heavy fabric back over his shoulder and adjusted his hair. "Not that hard, next time!" he yelled up to the ceiling.

A faint "Sorry!" could be heard from above.

Prussia slid over to his brother's desk, swinging one leg over to sit partially on top of the furniture, his long leg resting directly on top of German's pile of paperwork.

"Watcha doin'?"

Germany let out a sigh. "What does it look like?"

Prussia put a finger to his chin and tilted his head to the side as he examined the nation before him.

"It looks like you are missing out on a totally awesome holiday! Has Italy been in yet?"

"No," Germany confirmed, "and I'm not looking forward to it. Last year he nearly peed on himself when America barged in here with a white mask and a chainsaw."

Prussia laughed heartily at the memory. "You've gotta admit, though, the look on England's face was awesome!"

The German only grunted in reply.

"And I wonder if Poland will do his skimpy milkmaid costume this year?" the albino wondered.

"Mein gott, I hope not," Germany said, "Now please remove your leg from my desk!"

"Oh, you need to loosen up, West!"

Before either could say anything else, the door was thrown open and both men in the room jumped at the force that was used on the hinged entrance. They looked at the door at the same time, and Germany's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Prussia stared for five seconds before losing it. He fell off of the desk and clutched his stomach as he laughed gleefully, pointing at Germany with one hand.

Standing in the doorway was Italy, though not Italy as they normally saw him. Instead of his usually blue uniform, Italy was wearing a green uniform, directly identical to the outfit Germany had on at the moment. A black and white cross-shaped pendant hung around his neck and he wore a military style hat on his head. His chestnut hair was smoothed back and even his curl had been pinned down. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and his feet spread, a hard look in his eyes as he stared Germany down. Yes, he actually had his eyes open.

"It-Italy?" Germany stuttered.

Prussia half expected the Italian to start yelling at them in a deep voice, but apparently, he could not get that part of his costume down pat.

"Hi, Germany! Prussia! What do you think of my Halloween costume?" he said in his usual alto.

At hearing a high-pitched tone coming out of a Germany look-alike, Prussia started laughing harder, not only at Italy's outfit, but at his brother's shocked expression.

"He got you today, West! Awesome!"

Italy skipped over to Germany's desk and placed his hands on it, leaning forward to look directly at Germany.

"Is it good, is it?" he asked eagerly.

Germany leaned away from the excited nation, his face turning ted at the closeness, as well as at the fact that Italy thought it was a good idea to dress up as him for Halloween.

"It's great, Italy..." Germany finally mumbled.

"Ve~ Really? Yay! Because Japan is wearing my outfit and you are going to wear Japan's! I don't know where he got all these from in the proper sizes! Originally I was just going to steal your clothes, but then Japan gave me these! He said they were a better idea, and I tend to agree with him! I don't think your underwear would have fit me anyway."

Prussia's laughter increased in intensity at this and Germany dropped his head down on his desk, slamming it rather forcefully on the wood while Italy just stood to the side, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

00000

When Germany, Italy, and Japan walked into the British manor where England was hosting a Halloween get together for all of the nations, everything seemed to stop. All eyes were on the cosplaying trio, seeing an excited Italy dressed as Germany, a rather indifferent Japan dressed as Italy, and a thoroughly grumpy Germany dressed as Japan. Not five seconds later, the whole room was laughing.

Alfred glanced down at his Batman outfit, and then cast his eyes to the other four Allies. China and England were talking tea, France was bothering Canada to death, and Russia was... being his usual stalkerish self. What would all of them look like of they cosplayed as each other?

England glanced his way and sent him an easily readable look.

_Don't even think about it, you git!_

America sent his former guardian a pouty face. Sometimes, England was too observant of him for his own good.

00000

**Authors' Note**

**Hello, it is us! The Shadow and Silver Wolves! Hope y'all enjoyed yourselves, and if you don't mind, will drop a review if you want, which would be cool! Happy Halloween, to everybody!**

**Since we couldn't decide which of our endings to use, we decided to make up a new one whenever we write something together!**

**When you feel down, remind yourself that the entire world is made up of idiots.**

**Keep it real,**

**-Shadow and Silver**


End file.
